Riddle me this
by Amethystgirl91
Summary: America and canada somehow get kidnapped by a mysterious person but in order to survive they must solve riddles
1. Chapter 1

A/N/ Alright this is my second story hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

America woke up with a pain in his head he was wondering why it hurt so much and how he got here. Maybe this is some kind of joke he was at a world meeting all he remembers was leaving with his brother Mattie a.k.a Canada. "Alright you guys is this some kind of joke ha-ha very funny I would like to be let go now" "A- America is that you"? Someone said in a faint whisper. "Mattie is that you oh thank god your hear too I didn't want to be by myself" America said excitedly "do you know what happened "? "No, I don't" Canada said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

A few minutes passed neither of them saying anything to each other all they knew was this wasn't a joke no, this was something serious they were kidnapped , put in some kind of cell only with a dim light in the distance nobody came in yet to explain the situation. Then suddenly they heard a noise that sounded like a door was being opened " hello America and Canada glad you two can visit for a while " the mysterious voice said. " Hey how do you know who we are?" America shouted "oh I know a lot of things, things that may surprise you" "What do you want from us"? Canada asked. "All of those questions will be answered later right now; I have a question for you how would you two like to play a game"?

A/N I know its short but it's the introduction more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

"What do you mean by game"? What type of game? Is it a board game"?, Canada rolled his eyes at his brothers question of course it wouldn't be a board game in a situation like this sometimes Canada wondered what was going through his brothers head. "No" said the mysterious man "it is simply solving riddles I'm sure you both can answer them no problem correct"?, "wh- what happens if we answer incorrect " Canada asked. "Well let me explain, you see I'm much more powerful than I look I have the power to do whatever I want with you" "but why did you pick us"? America asked "because you two are special your twins, and you have lots of land anyway if you answer wrong I will take part of your land away". Both America and Canada were shocked and didn't say anything "but if you answer correctly I will tell you more of who I am and where I came from." "Now lets get started shall we".?

"How long do you plan on keeping us here"? America asked "as long as it takes to make you wipe off the map, now who would like to go first"? "I'll go" "M-Matt you don't have to go the older brother, and the hero are supposed to go first" America said trying to stop him by talking trying to change his mind but he wouldn't listen. "No I want to go first sir" "oh the Northern twin wants to go first" the man said excitedly. "Alright here we go what always runs but never walks, often murmurs, but never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats? Well Canada what do you think it is."? Canada thought he was usually good at solving brain teasers he always used to beat Alfred when they were younger, but now he was in a life threatening situation he had to be careful or his whole country could be taking away from him, he could not let that happen after a few minutes of thinking carefully Canada smiled at America he gave him an assured look " uh sir I think I have the answer."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

As Canada said that America was shocked that his brother knew the answer to be honest America had no clue what the answer was he was terrible at these things he had no idea how he was going to solve these riddles. "Oh really Canada what is it"? "Well I believe it's a river" Canada said with determination in his voice. Canada waited for him to answer he was one hundred percent positive he was correct finally the strange man spoke, "wow Canada your right I was just giving you an easy one". "Alright Mattie" America cheered his brother "now you said you were going to tell us who you are if we answered right" Canada said the man smiled and started to explain.

"You see I was created long ago way before you were born I was powerful, I had it all until one day I started falling apart I was suddenly disappearing then before you knew it I was gone I am what you would of called the super continent. And now I want my land back starting with you two, I choose you because one your brothers, and second you hardly ever gotten into a huge wars with your countries so now I can finally get what was mine so I can become powerful again". America and Canada were shocked and amazed at the same time the legendary super continent also known as Pangea? Amazing. " You wont get away with this ya know all of the countries will be looking for us you just wait" America said angrily Pangea gave America an evil smile "oh really mighty America will see about that".

England was about to sit down and enjoy some of his tea when the phone rang he sighed not really wanting to answer but did anyway, "hello oh hello France what do you want"? "Have you heard from Matthieu lately"? "no come to think of it I haven't heard from that git either strange". "Yes it is you don't think something bad happened do you"? "no but we should have a meeting at my place just to make sure". "Alright will have one tomorrow" France hung up as England was drinking he couldn't help but worry about those two what have they gotten themselves into.

"So if you're really "Pangea" how are you alive"? Canada asked "I told you I will tell you more if you answer right which won't be anytime soon because your brother might mess up that's what he's known for right"?. "No your wrongs don't say that about my brother you don't know him personally like I do, he's smart he'll beat you". Canada said angrily America smiled at his brother he was happy that his brother had it in him. "Is that so well America your turn" Pangea said as he was face to face with America. "At night they come without being fetched, by day they are lost without being stolen what are they?" America was so nervous he was never good at these this was Canada's thing, he was for sure going to lose and have his country taken away he would disappear like Pangea he would never see Canada or England again so he had to think very hard. "You can do this Alfred I believe in you" Canada said looking at his brother. "Well little America do you have an answer? Time is running out".

A/N I was going to have Russia as the villain but since he's always the villain I decided to make up a character. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Time is running out America if you don't answer in the next two minutes I'll automatically take some of your land" Pangea said annoyed. "Alright geeze let me think now I remember being outside and England telling us some riddles and I remember that one I don't really know why but I do so my answer is stars". America said proudly Canada stared at him in shock wow he thought he didn't know America had it in him he was actually proud a little because he actually focused Canada smiled at him, America saw this and smiled back. "Wow America that's correct and I for sure thought you were going to lose for sure" "hey I can be smart when I want to" America yelled at Pangea. "Well a certain nation tells me otherwise" suddenly a shadowy figure appeared and both countries stared in total shock how this was even possible.

"Who- What the hell? Russia why is that commie working for you"? "hello to you to Alfred, Matvy". "This is the reason why I didn't take Russia you see his land is the biggest so with him working for me we could be unstoppable" "da and if any of you try to escape I'll have to use my pipe its been a while since I last used it, now my turn to give the riddle since Alfred answered correctly for some reason and is safe for now anyway Matvy your turn."

"Angletere are you hear?" "oh hello frog I called Japan and china to help us now it is weird that all of a sudden that Russia is missing also". "I agree you don't think it's a connection England- san because Russia is known to do those sorts of things" Japan said. "You could be right Japan but I don't even know where to look I- I don't want to think the worst if anything happens to those two u don't –" "calm down aru will find them lets look for some clues first lets try Americas house see if we find anything". "Hai I agree lets go don't worry England-san wil find them" " I hope your right".

"Alright Matvy are you ready?" "his name is Mathew " America said "I'll call him whatever I want da?" and with that Russia whacked America in the stomach and he gave an oomph sound but it was such a strong force America fell unconscious. "Alfred why Russia why are you doing this I-I thought you changed" "silly Matvy I want power now here is your riddle I know a word of letters three. Add two and fewer there will be. "What is it"? you have two minutes answer quickly now" Mathew looked at Russia then to his unconscious brother thinking England, papa where are you.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Matvey what is the answer"? Russia said a little irritated. "Oh um I –I don't really know" Canada mumbled embarrassed that he didn't know the answer he was afraid of what was going to happen next. 'What was that I didn't quite hear you, you know you should learn how to speak up louder then maybe people will notice you more often" . Russia said Mathew looked at his still unconscious brother then at Russia, and Pangea "I- I don't know" he screamed much to their suprisement, "there that's what I wanted to hear, now we will take some of your precious land away that will now be under our control". Canada didn't say anything he was still shocked that a good part of his land will be taken away. "Will leave you two alone for the rest of the night will come back tomorrow morning with new games to play" they both laughed while walking away.

"Alright guys we made it to America's house let's start searching for clues". England said, what made him worry was that Alfred's house was broken into Alfred seemed to have fought his attacker, then out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy figure from around the corner he turned to see what the others were doing they seemed to be searching the house. So England reluctantly walked to the corner afraid of what he would see, so he motioned the others to come. "What is it aru"? "There's a shadow over there in that corner, do you know where America and Canada are"? he yelled hoping for an answer. "Who are you" it said coming out of the corner "That's Canada- san's bear Kumajaro" Japan said "do you know who took them Kumajaro- san"? He asked. "Yes". It answered it was the super continent Pangea".

Canada was thinking about what happened so far. How did Pangea come back to life in the first place? Russia must have forced Norway or Romania to do some type of spell. Canada was interrupted by a moan next to him, America was waking up. "What the hell happened? How long was I out for"? . "An hour or so I lost Alfred, I lost" was all Canada said not looking at his brother. America stared in shock did that mean those bastards took some land away? No, no, no they couldn't not his little brother he shouldn't have let Russia attack him like that, how could he be so weak no, he had to get him and Mattie outta this hell hole tonight. "Mattie I'm so, so sorry I'll kill them. But first were escaping tonight".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

"What do you mean escaping tonight, what if we get caught" Canada asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Trust me we won't get caught I'm the hero remember nothing bad is going to happen alright". "O.k. if you say so, alright what is the plan?" how are we going to break out of these chains"?. "Dammit how could I have not thought of this before? I've got super strength I can try and rip them off". That's right Canada thought he has super strength, he remembered America bragging how he was able to swing a full grown bison when he was just a baby nation, and drag a car for an hour to show off to England Canada was a little jealous, he rather have strength than invisibility.

"Come on almost there America said trying to rip off the chains from his wrist. "There got it now the other one America did it he actually was free from those chains " yeah that's right whose the hero " he bragged. "Alright Al now, free me please" "oh sorry" Alfred said as he went over to free his twin.

"How do you know that this Pangea took them"? England asked Kumajaro. "When he knocked them out he said something about Pangea being reborn" the bear explained, "Really so Alfred and Mathew where his first victims then". England thought "but where are they that is the problem aru" China said. "Don't worry there has to be a clue here somewhere" Japan said". "Hold on England said someone's texting me, It's from America that's weird it says come to Moscow" everyone gasped. "Well looks like were visiting Mr. Russia".

"Well look it here you escaped how"? Pangea said as he was coming into the prison room. "Looks like you didn't research us enough lets just say I have amazing strength" "interesting now time for another riddle, looks like you wont be escaping us anytime soon". Pangea said as he and Russia put them into another room, but they didn't realize Russia took America's phone and contacted England.

**A/N** So is Russia being good or is it all a trap?. Thanks for the alerts and reviews.


End file.
